


Another lonely night

by sherlockid25



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventually Poe is flirty, F/M, Leia is like your mother, Matt is a Douche, Poe feels alone, You are too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockid25/pseuds/sherlockid25
Summary: Poe feels alone one night and goes for a late night walk and he meets you, a droid mechanic. You become friends but he goes for a mission and you loose all connections with him, so you ask General Organa to let you search or him though the galaxy.





	

He couldn’t sleep. He kept turning in the bed, pulling up and down the sheets every few minutes. He felt alone too although everyone thought he was happy because of the constant smile he always wore. Tired of just lying in bed, he sat on the edge of the bed with his head between his hands. Sure, he had good friends in the rebel camp and sure, he was maybe too flirty with the girls sometimes, but he couldn’t help but feel empty inside. He rose from the bed and dressed up to go for a late night walk outside the base. He wandered through the soulless corridors with his mind elsewhere, when he heard a familiar beep.  
“good night to you too, BB-8” he said with a weak smile “isn’t it a little bit late for you to be wandering around?”  
The droid beeped twice again saying that it was late for him too. Poe fully smiled at the droid and kept walking towards the exit.  
When they were finally out, he took a deep breath with his eyes closed. He kept walking towards the forest searching for the calm that he needed so much but he heard something that sounded like a quiet sob that came from behind some trees nearby. He looked at BB-8 who didn’t hesitate to check who made such noise. Poe stayed where he was for a moment but walked slowly towards the trees following BB-8 when he heard the voice of a woman.  
“I’m okay BB-8, you don’t need to worry about me” you said “it’s too late for you to be around, isn’t it?”  
He beeped angrily, making you know that it was the second time someone said that to him and that he was no longer a little droid. You smiled lightly, petting the little droid with tears still fresh in your eyes and cheeks and asked who was the first one.  
“it was me” Poe said making you jump slightly and your hand flung quickly to wipe your tears “sorry if I startled you, I couldn’t sleep and thought it was a good idea to take a walk”  
“it’s okay, never mind” you stood up wiping again your tears “I was just leaving”. You started walking away but Poe stopped you catching you by the wrist.  
“don’t. I could seriously use some company” he half smiled and you nodded shyly. You sat on the ground again looking at the night sky. After five minutes silent, Poe asked you.  
“so, what do you do on the base?”  
“I fix droids. That’s why I know BB-8”  
“oh… I didn’t know”  
“don’t worry, no one does. It’s like I’m invisible.”  
Poe looked at you while you were gazing at the sky. You couldn’t be that invisible, you were a pretty girl with beautiful (e/c) eyes.  
“I don’t know your name” he said.  
“(Y/n) (L/n)”  
“I’m Poe Dameron” he extended his hand “pleased to meet you”  
“I know” you shook his hand, receiving a jolt of electricity “pleased to meet you too”  
“how can you know me but I don’t know you?”  
You looked at him in the eye. “I told you, I’m invisible. You probably knew me but just forgot about me”  
“I wouldn’t forget a face like yours”  
You looked at him surprised and then your face grew redder and redder each second. “I… I think I should go to… sleep… yes. Sleep is what I need right now. See you around, Poe Dameron” you gave him a weak smile before practically running away.  
After you went away, Poe turned to BB-8 who had been watching the entire scene. “I fucked up high time, buddy” he laid down on the ground with his hands covering his face.  
The droid beeped agreeing but planning on helping his friend out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, BB-8 started his plan.  
“what’s wrong, buddy?” asked Poe noticing that his droid wasn’t working well.  
The droid beeped repeatedly making him know that he wasn’t feeling okay.  
“let me see you” Poe picked the droid up and put him on the table “hmm… where does it hurt?”  
The droid didn’t respond immediately, he just said that it was more like a general kind of hurt.  
“in theory if I press your reset button, it will go away, so…”  
“POE DAMERON DON’T YOU PRESS THAT BUTTON” someone shouted from the other part of the hangar. He quickly backed away putting his hands up as if he was guilty. You ran to the table. “if you press that button, all his configuration will reset, even the previous bonds and experiences and we don’t want that”.  
He let you space to work but still watching you closely. You opened one little compartment behind BB-8’s head and examined it. You motioned for Poe to come closer “see this little button here?” you said pointing at said button “it should be on. If it’s not, BB-8 won’t be able to perform some of the actions he should do. And it only disconnects if someone opens this compartment and disconnects it, which obviously wasn’t you.” you said with sarcasm.  
He was close to you, breathing your perfume and watching your hands close the compartment again.  
“of course it wasn’t me! I would never do that to BB!” you were still really close. You looked at his eyes and smiled brightly. You turned around and put BB-8 on the floor again waving him away when he ran towards Poe’s X-wing. You laughed and sat on the table watching the droid. Poe leaned next to you on the table, your hands almost touching and his throat dry because of the question he had since he met you last night.  
“why where you out last night?” you looked at him surprised by the question “I mean… if you want to talk about it…”  
“I was just feeling lonely and sad” you looked away from him, but kept talking “it’s been a year since I joined the resistance and I don’t have friends except for General Organa. She helped me when I lost my parents when I was twelve. I don’t have anyone. I just had a rough night. You?”  
“I couldn’t sleep. I kept thinking about how people see me happy but there’s this massive void inside me I can’t quite fill.”  
You looked at him while he talked and stood up walking in front of him. He looked at you with a strange look that turned into a surprised one when you hugged Poe tightly. He took a while to return the hug but the circled your hips easily bringing you closer. He smiled and even when you broke the hug, the smile stayed in his face. “you don’t have to be alone anymore” you kissed his cheek and sat down on the table again resting your head on his shoulder.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Weeks went on and Poe and you got really close. You stood up late hearing Poe and BB-8 ‘s adventures in the galaxy.  
“and when I arrive to that planet lost in space guess what I find… THE FIRST FREAKING ORDER!!” Poe explained.  
“NO WAY!” you said covering your mouth with both hands.  
“tell her BB-8” the droid nodded.  
You laughed. He loved that, making you laugh. You threw your head back, closed your eyes tightly and hugged your legs tightly.  
“so the thing is that I was in this tricky situation and I didn’t know if would get out alive. So I got the evidence that the first order was there and tried to get back as soon as I could, but I wasn’t that fast even though I’m the best pilot of the resistance. A few TIE fighters where right behind me but I destroyed them with a few maneuvers and hopped into the hyperspace. After that, General Organa offered me to join the resistance and I couldn’t say no”  
“that’s so cool. I wish I could fly like you”  
“I could teach you how to” he said, his eyes lighting up but you yawned.  
“maybe tomorrow” you smiled tired.  
“tomorrow at 6 on the hangar next to my X-wing?”  
“perfect! But promise you will come”  
“I promise” You got up and he followed you to your room. You stopped when you arrived and turned to look at him. “sleep well, (Y/n)” he said getting closer. He leant in and kissed your temple. “see you tomorrow”  
“see you tomorrow” you said biting your lip and entering your room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day you couldn’t wait to finish all your work before 6, silly smile playing on your lips when you remembered his kiss on her temple. When you were finishing your last droid, General Organa entered your shop with a serious expression on her face. After hugging the woman that was like a mother to you, she said something that made your smile fade away.  
“commander Dameron had to go this early morning to a very important mission”.  
“is he okay?” you asked concerned.  
“we lost transmission an hour ago. I’m sorry, (Y/n)” you felt something break inside you and you knew it wasn’t going to get fixed without Poe. “this doesn’t mean anything. We just lost track of the ship”  
Although Leia tried to comfort you, you couldn’t hold back the tear that ran through your cheek. You wiped it angrily “there’s so much work to do” and with that you turned to open the shop again advancing next day’s work and trying to forget the conversation with the general.  
  
It had been a week since the transmission with Poe Dameron was lost and General Organa was starting to lose the little hope she had left. That was until an unknown ship crashed rather than landed on the other side of the forest. The pilot exited the plane and walked all the way to the base bruised and sweaty but at least he wasn’t dead. General Organa ordered him to go the medical facilities with a bright smile. He looked at her and was about to refuse that order but she stopped him before he could even begin.  
“she’s not here, Poe. She asked me to give her permission to go out and search for you”  
“does she know I’m here?”  
“she will know when you go to the medical facility”  
They both laughed and Poe finally agreed to go and clean his wounds in the medical facilities with a smile in his face. You had been searching for him all this time.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Y/n) returned to the plane still without news from Poe.  
“(Y/n), we are returning to base” your assigned partner, Matt said with a smile. How could he smile when you were so desperate to find Poe.  
You didn’t want to accept the fact that Poe Dameron may be dead, you missed him too much. Missed his lips on your temple, his hands around your hips and his gentle, warm smile. “why?” you asked.  
“General’s orders” replied Matt.  
“but we didn’t find him. There’s still so much to do…”  
“she said that he misses you and can’t wait to see you” you looked at him with a strange face, not quite getting the thing “he’s safe in the base, (Y/n)”  
Your expression changed and you smiled and started jumping and hugged Matt. “when are we going back?”  
“when we have enough gas”  
“then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“The First Order is attacking Takonada and we have reliable information that BB-8 is there with the information about Luke Skywalker’s position. We’ll go there and return the droid safe and sound with the information” General Organa divided the work between everyone in the base, including a nervous Poe.  
“she isn’t here yet” he told the General, his look concerned.  
“Poe, relax (Y/n)’s okay. She reported a little breakdown in her ship this morning, but she’s safe with her partner”  
“her partner?” he asked a little jealous.  
“yes, I wasn’t going to let her go alone, so I sent Matt, the best pilot I had at that moment.” He shouted up with that sentence “don’t worry about her, she’s okay. Focus on the mission, Commander”.  
“easier said than done” he said once Leia was gone.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The mission ended up pretty well and when one of the members of his battalion told him someone was waiting for him, he jumped off the plane without even needing a lather. He looked around trying to find you but finding Finn and BB-8 instead. He ran towards him with a smile and hugged him tightly. He was happy to see his friend but he much preferred it had been you waiting for him.  
They went to talk to General Organa, they had a plan to stop the First Order from destroying what was left of the resistance.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt and you hand been stuck on the same planet for more than 48 hours. You were dying to get out of there and hug Poe once and for all.  
“so what are you guys? Are you friends or like a couple?” asked Matt eventually.  
“what? Who?” you answered not getting it.  
“Poe and you of course!”  
She thought about it for a minute not knowing what to respond “I don’t know”  
“but you love him, don’t you? If you didn’t love him we wouldn’t be here” you considered it for a minute “anyways if he doesn’t like you, he’s freaking blind. You’re too cute”.  
You smiled at his compliment but kept thinking about if you really loved Poe Dameron and if he loved you back. Maybe you were a little bit in love with him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And he was in the air again, with his droid and his X-wing, giving hell to the First Order with the help of his battalion.  
“all teams I’m going in” he said determined “pull up and cover me”  
“copy that Black Leader. Good luck, Poe”  
“I’m definitely going to need it. If I don’t make it…”  
“give them hell, Dameron” interrupted a female’s voice in his communicator.  
“(Y/n)?”  
“I’m okay Poe, I’m on the base. Just… try to come back, okay?”  
“don’t worry, I will”  
He concentrated on the task in hand, a few TIE fighters right behind him, but he maneuvered quickly entering inside the base where the weapon that was about to destroy the planet where the resistance was. He shot at four pillars inside the structure and managed to get out just in time to see the explosion from the outside. That weapon wasn’t going to hurt anyone else. Not under his watch.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Poe returned to the base as a hero, everyone was waiting for him and BB-8 to congratulate them. You were slightly away from the celebration, watching the pilot as he came down, immediately searching for something in the crowd. Or rather someone. He finally found you and smiled brightly trying to make his way to you but he failed when the members of his battalion lifted him on their shoulders and started walking him through all the base. You laughed.  
“he’s such an idiot” you said to yourself.  
“he is” someone said behind you “but he saved us all” you looked at the girl beside you but didn’t recognize her right away.  
“I don’t think we have met. My name is (Y/n)”  
“pleased to meet you, I’m Rey” she gave you a bright smile  
“you’re the girl from Jakku, aren’t you?”  
“yes, that’s me!”  
“General Organa spoke wonders about you. She said you’re quite good with the force. She said that it reminded her of a good friend”  
“really? Did she tell you who this good friend was?”  
“Obi-Wan of course! He was one of the best jedi masters. He saved her and her brother more than once”.  
Rey smiled to herself. “so is he your boyfriend?” she said pointing at Poe.  
“No” you said smiling.  
“but you wished he was” she guessed.  
“you’re really good with the force, aren’t you?” you said smiling.  
“girl, I don’t need the force to know that you like him. I just don’t get why he doesn’t”  
“he’d never see me that way” you say looking at Poe with sad eyes.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night was going to be a party in the base. You weren’t really going to go but Rey wanted you to go with her. You had to find two fancy outfits, one for you and one for Rey (because you weren’t going to let her wear to the party the same outfit she fought in). Luckily you found a pair of olive green trousers and a one arm white blouse for Rey and a black short dress with a white collar for you. The two of you dressed up and did your make up together (not something very elaborate, but rather simple). You looked at each other and bursted laughing. “maybe he dances with you tonight” Rey teased you.  
“or most probably he doesn’t”  
Rey shook her head and took your arm, both of you heading outside where the party was being held. The music was loud and everyone wanted to celebrate the small victory of the rebellion. You searched for Poe in the crowd but you didn’t find him, instead Matt came closer with a big smile and hugged you tightly. You smiled while circling the neck of your friend with your arms. “wanna dance, (Y/n)” he said extending you a hand. You looked at Rey and she nodded at you.  
You took Matt’s hand and he took you to the “dance floor” (because it wasn’t strictly a dance floor), the band played some lively music and you smiled when Matt took both your hands between his and started moving you awkwardly. You laughed when he made you spin twice and he clapped when the music stopped, a bright smile on his face.  
You turned to see where Rey was and found him. Poe Dameron was standing there with a forced smile. You stopped dead in your tracks when you saw him in his black jeans, his white shirt and his new leather jacket. He looked damn nice. You ran towards him with a big smile in your face and he caught you between his arms making you spin.  
“it’s been a while” you said when he put you down. “I thought the worst” you looked down.  
“is that why you went away? To try to find me?” he smiled. You blushed slightly “Leia told me”  
“I missed you so much” you said hugging him tightly, a single tear crossing your face. He circled your hips. He could have been there forever, but he wanted to dance with you.  
“let’s dance” he said kissing your temple like he once did.  
“but I don’t…”  
“don’t tell me you don’t know how to dance because I’ve seen your display with mister second best pilot of the resistance”. You laughed and accepted his hand. He brought you dangerously close to him, the smirk never leaving his face. “you like him?” he asked.  
“no, he’s just a friend. Are you jealous, Dameron?”  
“I may be”  
He turned you around bringing you closer again, guiding you, lost between the music and his arms around your hips. The rhythm of the music was similar to salsa and you had your arms around his neck.  
“I haven’t told you yet, but you look beautiful tonight” you smiled and blushed slightly  
“you don’t look so bad yourself, but you’re too buttoned up” you said eying the way his shirt was buttoned all the way up to his neck. Your hand flew to the first button of his shirt, unbuttoning it with a smirk on your face.  
“oh! is that how we’re playing?” he smirked making you fall still in rhythm, only to catch you in his arms before you crashed on the ground. You shrieked but laughed when he pulled you up “it looks like you’ve fallen for me”  
“that’s not even fair! You made me fall!” he laughed and you slipped from his arms, running away from him. He smiled and followed you, trying to avoid bumping into other people. He followed you to the forest. “she’s going to be the death of me” he said to himself. He found you sitting in the same place where he met you, but this time you were looking at the sky with a smile in your face.  
“the sky is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?” you asked.  
“I couldn’t care less” he said without thinking. You looked at him a strange look on your face, but you smiled and blushed slightly after seeing that he was looking at you. He sat next to you, taking one of your hands between his. You shivered slightly and he offered you his jacket.  
“no, I’m okay. I don’t need it, but thank you” you said with a smile, rubbing your arms trying to get some friction.  
“you’re too stubborn for your own good, (Y/n)” He took off the jacket and put it around your shoulders. You smiled and came closer to him, with your head in his shoulder and his scent filling your nostrils.  
“I’m happy you made it out alive. You’re a hero, Poe” you said.  
“I have to say that I was afraid”  
“of what?”  
“of everything really. Of dying, of never coming back, of not seeing you again… I don’t know how to explain it. But when you spoke through the communicator, I focused on the mission just so I could see you sooner” he paused for a few seconds “were you afraid when you didn’t have news about me?”  
You took a deep breath “I was. I thought I was never going to see you again, that’s why I asked General Organa to let me try and find you. She let me do it only if I took someone with me, preferably a pilot since I didn’t know how to fly a ship” you gave him a look trying to remind him that he was going to teach you how to fly.  
“so that’s how you met Matt, isn’t it?”  
“yes, he was so nice to me” he made a disapproving noise. “he’s just a friend, Poe”  
The two of you stayed next to each other until BB-8 came telling Poe that General Organa was asking for him. You both stood up and you put the jacket properly, smiling lightly. You started walking side by side until you eventually tripped over a little stone in the way, falling in his arms again.  
“you do like falling for me, don’t you?” he smiled, placing a kiss in your temple. You yawned, sleep suddenly overcoming you “I’ll walk you to your room”.  
You walked in this easy kind of silence, leaning your head against his arm with your eyes closing. In less that you knew, you were in front of the door of your room. “so…” you said turning to look at him. “thanks for walking me”  
“my pleasure.” He smiled at you and leaning towards you he whispered in your ear “and keep the jacket… it suits you”  
You turned your face to look at his face, inches separating you and he was leaning even closer.  
“oh! Mister Dameron, I finally find you!” interrupted C3PO “General Organa is looking for you. I sent BB-8 to tell you but he came back without you and Leia sent me to find you. Oh! Hi, (Y/n)!” he said waving his red hand.  
Poe had closed his eyes, visibly molested by the sudden interruption. You just smiled.  
“hi, C3PO.”  
“I’m killing that freaking droid. He’s a protocol droid! he should know when he’s not needed! Seriously, where is his reset button?” Poe said making you laugh.  
“careful, Commander or I might think you are falling for me” you said between laughs.  
“I have already fallen” he said serious.  
“Mister Dameron, we need to go” said the droid.  
“seriously I’m going to dismember you and sell your parts, making sure they never get together again. Can’t you see that I’m busy?!” he said looking at the droid exasperated.  
You laughed even harder and kissed Poe in the cheek and leaving there the mark of the lipstick. “go and do as you’re told, Poe. I’ll see you in the morning” you winked at him and entered your room closing the door behind you and lying in your bed with his jacket on, breathing his scent and smiling.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once you entered your room, he stood there dumbfounded for a minute or too.  
“mister Dameron…” urged C3PO.  
“I hate you” he said to the droid walking to General Organa’s office following the droid. There stood Leia and BB-8.  
“sit down, Commander, please” Leia said “first of all, I want to congratulate you for your outstanding work and bravery in today’s mission.”  
“thank you, madam”  
“I want to thank you in the name of every member of this base, you made our work a whole lot easier.” He nodded, after all this was his work, he only did what he had to do. “and secondly I have to warn you.” He gave her a confused look.  
“madam, I don’t understand…”  
“I helped BB-8 with his plan of bringing you and (Y/n) together, I pushed that button” she said smiling to the small droid “however… I consider (Y/n) as my own daughter so if you hurt her, you’re dead. Understood, Commander?”  
“I love her, General. I will never hurt her”  
“good. I can’t afford to lose my best droid mechanic and my best pilot. You may go, Commander and please clean your face, you’ve got lipstick in your cheek”.  
“yes, madam”  
He exited the office with his hand on his cheek and smile in his face, he was never going to hurt you.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day you went to the hangar to say goodbye to Rey, who was going to search for Luke Skywalker and give him his lightsaber. When you arrived, Finn and Poe were with her.  
“please leave me the lightsaber!!” pleaded Poe like a little child. “I want to play with it!!”  
“Poe, no” she said “it’s not a toy, it’s a weapon”  
“but Finn used it more than once!”  
“that’s because he used it wisely”  
“I promise I won’t break anything”  
“no and that’s my last word”  
While she was hugging Finn goodbye, Poe sneaked behind her and stole the lightsaber from her backpack.  
“give that back, Poe” you said coming closer to him. He looked like a little kid with a new toy.  
“look, (Y/n)! I’m a jedi!” he said waving it in the air, imitating the movements of a real jedi.  
“give that back to Rey”  
“make me!” he said putting it behind his back. You tried to grab it but he kept on moving.  
“Poe, if you don’t stop I’ll have to stop you other way” you said on the verge of losing your patience. He just smiled and kept playing. What really stroke you was that Rey and Finn were just contemplating the scene without intervening. For desperate times, came desperate measures and at that time you were desperate to retrieve the lightsaber to your friend, so you grabbed Poe by the collar of his jacket and pushed him down, pressing your lips against his.  
To say that Poe hadn’t been expecting this was an understatement. His lips were still for a moment but when he finally realised what was happening, his hands let the lightsaber fall on the ground and he placed them on your hips pulling you closer. But before he could deepen the kiss, you pulled back looking at Rey who was a few meters away with the lightsaber in her hand and a smile in her face.  
“it was about time you used the force!” you said exasperated.  
“no, (Y/n), it was about time that you two kissed” she said making you go bright red. “anyways… aren’t you going to say goodbye”  
Rey opened her arms, inviting you to hug her which you did, your body suddenly very cold. Still thinking about the kiss you shared with Poe while you, Finn and Poe waved to the ship Rey was leaving in.  
“I have lots of work to do” said Finn once the ship disappeared “bye guys!”  
You were turning to go when Poe put a hand on your shoulder turning you around.  
“we have to talk” he said serious “it wasn’t just a kiss for me. It meant something else entirely and I…” you didn’t let him finish the sentence pressing again his lips to yours, warmth flowing through your body once again when your hands got lost in his hair. The kiss was needy and passionate his hands pressing you as closer as possible. You broke the kiss to breathe and Poe kissed your temple with a big smile never leaving his lips.  
After a while you asked “so are you going to show me how to fly an X-wing?”  
“of course! But that’s not something you learn in an evening, you have to practice a lot”  
“really? Are you afraid I beat you and become the best pilot, Dameron?”  
“I’d like to see you try” he said smirking. He kissed you again “but can we start tomorrow? I have a very important thing to do today”  
You looked at him in the eye trying to hide the disappointment “a mission?”  
“you could say so…”  
“are you going to tell me what you have to do?”  
“you” he said with a wink simply carrying you bridal style to his room while you laughed. You have really fallen in love with this man.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BONUS: (when you are trying to steal Luke’s lightsaber from Poe)  
“so aren’t you going to use the force?” Finn asked Rey.  
“I just want to see where the pinning can go” she said laughing slightly before you kissed Poe.  
“I wasn’t expecting that” said Finn  
“neither was I” she said perplexed. “at least the pinning is over”


End file.
